Luminous Calling
by MysteryLlama
Summary: Alien AU. After years of filling information about humans in her head, Maka sets off to Earth without notice. Her planet sends her to gain more knowledge for future purposes. When she arrives at her destination, she comes across a boy who could help her adjust. Although, all this is more than she bargained for; in a bad and good way.
1. Alpha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the lyrics to 'Lights' by Ellie Goulding.**

* * *

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_  
_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_And dreaming when they're gone_

* * *

_"Maka...Maka, do you hear me?" Boomed the voice of an extraterrestrial leaning over the young girl. He grabbed her fragile shoulders and shook her awake. Alarmed by the sudden force of movement, she sat up and looked in all directions for any source of danger. After the short inspection, she stood on her feet and rubbed her eyes._

_"Sorry, I overslept." Maka said as she began to yawn. "Is there something you have to tell me?"_

_The alien stared down intently at her as he said: "Since you're ten years old now, it's time for me to inform you about what you will do in the next six years."_

_Maka lifted her head and gave him a confused look. "What exactly am I going to start doing?"_

_"You will study the way of the human life; how they learn, when they sleep, what they do to protect themselves__—_everything having to do with their physical and mental stability."

_"Why?" _

_"You don't need to know that right now. When the six years of educating yourself about the human beings is done, you are to tell me all about it."_

_"Okay!"_

* * *

Maka sat at her desk, cramming every piece of information she was to study about in the last six years. She was 16 years old now, grown into an alien teenager in the planet she's been living in ever since she was born. The creature from her childhood emerged from the door and came towards her. The second Maka caught a glimpse of him, she jumped from her chair and threw herself at him.

"Axano! I missed you so much! You were gone for so long, exploring our neighboring planets!"

He didn't respond. He only let the human-looking girl tightly hug him until she got tired. Once she let go, he asked her about the responsibility she was given.

"Do you have the information?"

"Yes, I do." She responded, seriously. "Would you like me to tell you?" Getting a simple look of urgency, she proceeded to tell him everything. He nodded his head throughout the whole thing, taking in her knowledge. "But, I'm confused about something; while I was looking at the pictures of humans, I noticed that they look very similar to the way I do. Why is that?"

"That was for you to study, as well."

"I can't, it has to do with heredity findings. The only way I can find out is for my dad or mom to explain, but they're still on their travel to other planets...I'm different from the rest of our species, aren't I? Everyone else has the appearance of our race."

"No one excludes you, so why is it so important?"

"I don't know, I'm just curious. That's a trait that humans have: curiosity. Funny how I'm like that_—_you are, too!"

"No, I'm not. I only asked you for the information because our planet is planning to invade Earth, which includes knowing about them or else we'll die."

"Why do you want to invade Earth?"

"Because_ - _"

"IT'S TIME! MAKA HAS TO GO!"

Maka was suddenly carried towards an escape pod outside. "Wait! Where am I going?! I still have more to explain!" Axano followed her outside and stared as she was pushed into the capsule. "I don't understand!"

"Tell me what else you have learned." He said in a calm tone, knowing that Maka was reacting with fear; a trait that she said humans are aware of_—_and that his species can sense.

"I-I learned that we can't go to Earth because we'll die!" She shouted from the glass window. This caught all the alien's attention that heard it. Another creature locked Maka and shut the door, then waited for anything else she had to say. "We can't stand the light! If we're exposed to light, we'll dissolve! Earth is full of light! We have always lived in darkness because that's how our species live!"

After they heard her, almost everyone left. Axano moved closer to her and launched Maka without another word. She was ejected into space and rocketed through the stars. The escape pod she was in moved at the speed of light.

"Maka will be alright. She has some traits that humans have, so she should be able to survive at Earth." He moved towards his spaceship and spoke to his colleague, Ztru'c. "We're running out of food, so we have to go to Earth and supply more."

"That's our main reason, so that's why you sent Maka. But I don't see how she's going to help."

"She will gather much more information and tell us about it when we meet her there. It will help us sustain our food when we take some from Earth."

"We are carnivorous, so we will eat humans. Isn't Maka considered one?"

"Yes, but she is Kami and Spirit's child. We can't possibly take her as aliment."

"If there is no choice, then we have to."

"I don't see that happening because we are the most deadly species, which means we can take food at any time. On the subject again, Maka should have our traits in her human blood, so she'll be safe at Earth."

"She's not like the rest of us. She doesn't have the threatening look to kill humans or feed herself. She can't even transform into how we look."

"...We'll see how she does when we meet her again."

* * *

The capsule Maka was in crashed into the dirt of Earth in the nighttime. It steamed with the smoke of fire that died down over time. The door opened on command, letting Maka collapse on the grass. Since she hasn't been on Earth before, the touch of the plants against her skin caused her to retreat her body into the broken escape pod once more. The stunned alien girl took in deep breaths of the air around her. She choked many times, but eventually her body accustomed to it. Finally overcoming her uncertainty, she stepped out onto the grass again and stretched.

No one from her home planet told her that the destination was set to planet Earth. Maka figured it out, though, because she recognized the trees and strange animals around her from all the studying she did. Maka walked forward and searched for anything suspicious. Nothing seemed dangerous, so she kept on walking until she approached the backyard of a house. She stopped in her tracks and didn't move an inch more because of the lights inside of it. She turned around and walked in the forest she was in. Maka neared by a tree and softly swiped her finger against it.

"Ow!" She instantly removed her finger, shook it, and stared at it. She didn't need light for it because her eyesight was adjusted to the dark. "I got a...what is this?" She inspected the tiny piece of wood stuck in her skin, unsure of what to call it. She tried to take it out with her other hand, but failed because of the throbbing. "This hurts. Oh, this is another feeling humans have: pain."

"Are you okay?"

Maka's human heart jumped at the unknown voice. She turned around and faced it. The second she saw it, she knew what it was; a living human being_—_a male teenager, to be exact. She wasn't certain on how to react, so she froze in her place and shut her mouth. To the boy, she was just a figure. He decided to come closer to her, making Maka widen her eyes and flail her arms around.

"N-No! Stop!"

He stopped and waited for his eyes to get used to the darkness. Once it did, he only got a slightly better look at her; long messy hair, leggings, and a plain t-shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

Maka manged to truthfully say, "I don't know..." She focused her eyes on him and examined his colorless hair, white shirt, and blue jeans. "What are _you _doing here? In this area."

He stuffed his hands in his pants' pockets and looked at the ground. "Just relaxing. Are you lost?"

"Yeah. Which house do you occupy?"

He gave her a weird look. "You don't want help? You just suddenly changed the subject."

Maka thought for a bit before saying, "Oh, uh, I don't see how you can help me."

"Where do you live?"

"Nowhere at the moment." Maka sighed. She couldn't tell him she was from outer space because she read that humans would act horrified and try to destroy her race. Which resulted in her feeling terrified in the inside, knowing that if he figured out her true identity, she would be screwed.

"I can give you a place to stay for a while." He hesitated to say, thinking of his parents. "I live over there." He pointed past the backyard Maka was in before and to the house ahead of it.

"I'm fine. I can't go in there." Maka covered her mouth and regretted saying that, knowing she'd have to explain.

"Why?"

"B-Because I'm not adjusted to the way of how you live..." Maka trailed off as she couldn't think of the right words to say.

"Well, just like almost everyone else lives a normal life. We're not completely rich but we live comfortably."

"So you eat, sleep, learn, and work?"

He blinked. "Yeah."

"Your house is massively bright. It's dark outside. Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"The rest of my family is asleep, so I'm not sure why there's so much light. Do you want to stay for a bit? I'm just trying to help."

"You won't inspect me or anything?"

"No, no, I wouldn't do that. My family wouldn't do that either_—_actually, my family won't know about you."

"Can you turn off the lights?"

"Sure, does your eyes hurt?"

Maka paused and nodded. He led her out of the woods and to his house. Before Maka went inside, he entered and shut off the electricity so he wouldn't have to travel around, switching off buttons. Maka walked in, barefoot, and looked around. She checked every little thing that surrounded her, making sure nothing was unsafe. The boy watched her and waited for her to finish. Once she was done, she followed him to the living room. He squatted in front of the fireplace that had no wood and pushed the bricks. Surprising Maka, all the bricks moved forward at once, revealing another room.

"Here's a place where you can stay; it came with the house. I was young and adventurous, so I don't really know what came across my mind to try to break this, but it ended up moving and showing a passage. My parents don't know about, though.

"...Do I go in?"

"Yeah." He crawled inside and gestured for Maka to come. When they completely arrived, it was a large room that was as normal as the rest of the ones in the house. "I get bored now and then, so I come here and make myself comfortable. There's an inflatable bed, a few snacks, water, and a laptop. If you need to use the bathroom, just check outside for my parents and come out."

"That seems good. Thank you."

"No problem. What's your name?"

"Maka."

"I'm Soul." He smirked. "I have to go now. I'll see you in the morning." He crawled out and closed the small door, leaving her. Maka plopped down on the bed and fell fast asleep. After Soul stood up from the fireplace, he sighed and walked upstairs to his room.


	2. Hamartia

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to 'Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner' by Fall Out Boy.**

* * *

_I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake_

* * *

Soul woke up to the sound of his mother screaming his name and barging into his room.

"Soul, get up!" She said as she threw off the covers from his bed.

"Calm down, what is it?" He growled as he got up.

"Did you shut off the electricity?" She sternly demanded.

Soul slowly regained his memories from last night. "...Yeah."

"You are not allowed to touch the electricity; you don't have permission. Why did you do that?"

"Does it really matter? What good will it do if you know the reason? You're going to ground me, anyway." He mumbled.

His mother heaved a sigh before agreeing and putting him on punishment; Soul wasn't allowed to go out after seven during the night. Then she went downstairs to put back the power. Soul's older brother waltzed in the room, aware of what happened between his mother and him.

"Hey bro, what's up?" He smirked.

"Get out."

"Don't get all angry, I didn't even do anything...whatever, dad wants you downstairs." Wes said and went to where the rest of the family was. Soul came downstairs a while later, trying to recall what else happened the previous night. He walked to the kitchen where his dad was and waited for him to talk.

"Soul, when was the last time you practiced piano?"

"Two days ago," He instantly answered as he glanced at the clock. "I have to go to school." Getting no response, he stepped out quickly and traveled to school on his motorcycle.

* * *

"Where is Soul?" Maka asked herself as she spread her body on the inflatable bed. "I can't use the laptop to see the time because of the strong light."

Maka heard people talking, footsteps rushing, then a door closing. Quietness filled the house while Maka waited for anything else. After a long period of time, she decided to come out. When she did, the ceiling lights shined on her, causing Maka to retreat.

"It's too bright." She said as a chill ran through her spine. "At least I got a glimpse of the windows. It looks like the afternoon, so Soul should be getting out of school." Maka was glad she did her research, or else she would be completely lost and vulnerable. A few seconds later, the door opened and the voice of a teenage girl spoke.

"I don't even get why I got in trouble, you know? Yeah, it was the third time I was late, but it wasn't my fault because I was helping Patty open her locker."

Two pairs of footsteps walked to the living room where the fireplace was; Maka heard it so she decided to peek. She slightly left the passage open so she could get a glance of the people, but the lights still bothered her. She fought it though, she would do whatever it takes to satisfy her curiosity at the moment. Her eyesight adjusted to the brightness and blurred a bit, but she eventually saw a tall girl with long, dirty blond hair. She also saw Soul with her, following and listening to whatever she said.

"Did Patty get in trouble?" Soul asked.

"No. I'm glad, though. It wasn't her fault, either."

"Just watch out for strict people, Liz."

_Liz...? _Maka repeated in her mind.

"Like Kid? It sucks that he's the son of the principal, since he thinks he can do whatever he wants."

"It can get out of hand sometimes."

"No kidding. Anyway, we should probably start on our project."

_Project...since they're in school, that's an assignment. I wonder what their subject is._

Maka was so intrigued by their conversation, she wanted to hear more so she stuck her head out a bit farther. She lost her balance and the way her hands were placed on the ground weren't stable, causing her to hit her head on the real bricks. Maka clenched her teeth and heavily breathed through them. The sudden rush of pain hurt her, but she knew she had to hide it or else Soul's friend would hear her. She quickly crawled back to her hiding place and shut the door. Unfortunately, Liz and Soul heard the hit Maka took, so their attention turned to his fireplace.

"Did you hear that?" Liz asked, voice shaky.

"Yeah...Oh wait." Soul remembered that Maka was in the room behind the fireplace. "That's what I was forgetting."

"What?" Liz's attention focused on Soul. He looked into Liz's eyes and didn't answer.

_I can't tell her. Not anyone. _

"Soul, what's going on?" She started to become worried at his secret.

"Don't worry about it." He looked at the bricks.

"The fire is about to turn on, isn't it? I'm fine with it." Liz began to relax.

"The fire doesn't work."

Liz stiffened. "Then, what is it?" She anxiously questioned.

"Stop worrying."

"How can you tell me not to if I'm just going to keep wondering?"

"We need to work on the project, Liz. Do you have the poster board?"

She hesitantly reached in her bag to pull it out. "Here," She handed it to him. "What are we doing?"

"Something about volcanoes, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Nevermind, just check the paper."

Liz rolled her eyes as she read over the slip. Maka somewhat heard them while she pressed her ear against the wall.

_Volcanoes, huh? We have a few of those in my home planet. They hurt, though._

Soul got up to get the supplies needed. Immediately, Liz pulled out her phone and called her sister.

"Patty?"

"Hi sis! What's up?"

Liz sighed in relief and talked. "I'm having a bad time with Soul. We've been arguing and I don't know what to do."

"Maybe, say you're sorry." Patty optimistically suggested.

"...Anything else?"

"Since you guys are quarreling, why don't you just agree with what he says?"

"But there's the problem. I just _don't_ agree with some things and we fight over the stupidest things. I-I like him and I don't want him to view me as a bad person."

"Aw, sis, it'll be ok."

"I have to go, I hear Soul coming back." Liz hung up and threw her phone aside.

"Ok, I have the stuff."

* * *

Soul opened the passage in the fireplace and crawled inside. He shut the door and searched for Maka. Once he found her napping, he let a smile escape his lips and started to turn back.

"Soul..."

He side-glanced in the direction of her voice and saw Maka waking up.

"Yeah?" He looked at the ground.

"Who was that girl?" She curiously asked, now completely awake. He faced her and saw her staring at him.

"A friend."

"Do you like her?"

Soul's brows twitched. "Why are you asking? I don't like her anymore than a friend, though."

"...That's complicated. Your relationship with her, I mean."

"How?"

"No reason." Her eyes met the bed as she brushed her finger against it. Soul jumped on the end of the mattress and stopped her finger to get her attention.

"Maka, I don't mean to be rude, but when do you plan on leaving my house?"

She looked at him seriously. "Look, I didn't mean to cut off the conversation."

"Don't get the wrong idea, it's not because of that. It's just, I can't keep you here for long; I'll get in trouble."

"Well, that's selfish. You won't help me just because of the consequences? You don't care about me?"

"No, it's not like that - "

"It's what you're saying. You also told me I could stay for a while."

"Just listen. Even if I keep you here for a while, _someone_ is bound to find out. Then, you _and_ me will be in trouble. They might think I'm keeping you as hostage or something. You told me you didn't know why you were here, which I still don't completely understand, and you said you don't live anywhere. I'm starting to think you ran away from home."

"If I wanted to run away from home, I would go anywhere but here. If you kick me out, I won't have anywhere to go. I don't have a choice at the moment."

"Maka, staying here is a privilege."

"...I see. You're scared."

"Cool guys like me don't get scared. Now, we have to think of a way to get you somewhere without getting caught and while making sure you're safe."

"But - !"

"We're home! Soul, where are you?"

"Crap, it's my mom! Maka, stay quiet!" Soul whispered worriedly.

_This is bad. If I come out, she'll know Maka's here. If I wait until she's gone and then I come out, she'll think I was outside when I wasn't supposed to be. Either way, I'm in trouble._

"Hey Soul, I - " Maka began before being cut off again.

"Shh!"

Maka couldn't hold it in. In a few seconds, her sneeze erupted.

_Dammit!_

"What...Wes, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from the living room."

_No!_

"Soul...?" Maka trailed off.

"My brother is about to find us out if we don't act silent." Soul explained as he heard his family members approaching. They came and inspected everything, then gave up and left. Soul was relieved at this.

"Ok, we can talk." Soul saw Maka staring at the ceiling. "What are you thinking?" He got nothing in response. "You alright?"

"Don't kick me out."

"...What's bugging you?"

"I can't tell you." Her eyes met his.

"Why not?"

"You would betray me."

"In what way?"

"You would...leave me. Turn me in somewhere I would be unsafe."

"Did you do something really bad?"

"No, I didn't. If I tell you, do you promise not to turn your back on me? Do you promise to stay with me?"

Soul took a deep breath. "Stay with you until when?"

"That's not something I know."

"...Sure. I won't turn my back or leave you." He agreed, knowing all the consequences and things he would have to do just to keep Maka safe; just to not betray her.

"I'm an alien."

Soul's eyes widened. He took a moment to process what she said. After realizing her confession, he laughed.

"Is that _really_ what you were hiding? There's no way you're an alien, Maka."

"I know I look like a normal human, but I'm an alien. I'm not lying."

"Yeah, and I'm a star undercover."

"Don't joke about stars. Seriously though, believe me!"

"Sorry, unless you have proof."

"Outside. A short distance from where you found me is the proof."

* * *

"Here?" Soul questioned as he looked around in the dark forest. It was nighttime, so if he wasn't careful going back home, he would be caught by his mom.

"Look, an escape pod." Maka said and pointed to the ground. Soul squinted and noticed it in the dirt.

"That?"

"That took me here, to Earth. I was sent here for some reason. I don't know why, which is why I gave you those _honest_ answers. Then, you assumed that I ran away, which I didn't."

"Okay, I somewhat believe you."

"Just believe me!"

"I was kidding," He grinned. "We should go home; it's late."

"Soul!" A woman's voice called.

"Not again," He sighed. "Maka, stay here until I return. I'll make up an excuse, she'll make me go to sleep, then I'll sneak out and come get you. Ok?"

"A-Alright."

"See you later." Soul smirked and ran off.


	3. Enigma

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to 'Part II' by Paramore.**

* * *

_I'll be lost until..._

* * *

Maka sat on the dirt while she leaned on a tree, waiting for Soul to come back. She's been sitting for 30 minutes, and impatience was beginning to take over.

_At least it's night—_Maka thought as she stood up. She wandered around the forest to pass time, then unexpectedly brought herself to the escape pod.

_There's no way I'll be able to use this to get back home; it's broken._

Suddenly, rustling occurred and Maka froze. The noise approached closer toward her, causing the girl to become ice-cold. Knowing that to escape the current situation, she needed to move, she began to step in the direction of Soul's house. This time, the mysterious noise stopped, but then it picked up its pace to where Maka was.

Her heart jumped. Maka quickened her pace as well and ran. Pretty soon, the thing was chasing her. Maka ran on the backyard grass then fell because she lost balance. The figure approached her and shined a flashlight to see her. She immediately retracted herself and crawled backward.

"Hey! I'm not going to hurt you!" The voice of a teenager stated.

"Then turn off the light!" Maka told him. She knew it wasn't Soul; this person's voice was more...mature. The light turned off and Maka looked at the boy.

_This definitely isn't Soul..._

"Who are you?" She asked. Before he could answer, he was tackled to the ground by someone else.

"Soul!" Maka cried as she saw him take the other boy down. Soul grabbed the guy's both wrists and held them with one of his hands.

"Let me go!"

Soul's eyes widened then he let go of him and got up. "Kid, what the hell are you doing in my backyard?"

"I was following this strange girl." Kid answered as he dusted himself off.

Soul eyed Maka, making her raise a brow.

"What?"

"What were you doing while I was gone?"

"Nothing, honestly." She responded with a sigh. "Until he chased me all of a sudden and I freaked out."

"Kid, why did you do that?" Soul questioned.

"I heard noise so I decided to see what it was."

"What were you doing in the woods?"

"I saw something from the sky crash around there a few nights ago, so I went to investigate it today. But since I haven't found anything, I'll be on my way."

"Okay - "

"By the way, who is she?"

"...A friend." Soul simply answered. He knew it was too risky to tell Kid who she was.

"Why was she in the woods?"

"Because I was waiting for him to get something." Maka answered quickly. "Anything else?" She urged in an annoyed tone.

Kid furrowed his eyebrows. "No. Well, goodnight."

After Kid left, Soul turned to Maka.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just fell, is all."

"You know, Kid would've kept prying if you hadn't made him shut up like that." He smirked.

"He goes to your school right? I heard you and Liz say that he's strict and that he does what he wants. He's also the son of the principal."

"That's all true. Anyways, we should go back. I'm tired."

* * *

The next day, when the house emptied out, Maka ran out of her hiding spot, switched off the lights, and closed every curtain.

"Finally, I'm not enclosed in that room." Maka said, relieved. "I'm hungry, too." She looked into the refrigerator.

"People are so fed up with themselves; they don't even pay attention to me!"

"BlackStar, you can be annoying sometimes, so that could be a reason." Soul commented.

Maka was about to eat a fruit, but when she heard Soul's companion, she dropped it and ran to the bathroom.

_He's back already?!_

"Soul," BlackStar started. "Where's your food?"

"Try looking in the kitchen." Soul bluntly answered.

When BlackStar arrived there, he saw a strawberry on the floor. He stepped over it and opened the cabinets. Once he found himself something satisfying, he walked back to the living room.

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"I honestly don't know." Then it came to him. "Be right back." Soul peeked in every room as he looked for Maka; he knew she wasn't in the hiding spot because the lights were off.

When he couldn't open the bathroom door she was in, he knocked on it and sighed.

"Maka, what are you doing in there?"

"Waiting for your friend to leave." She straightforwardly said.

"That'll be a while. He leaves when he wants to, I can't really control him."

"Ok, fine. Can you bring me some food?"

"Get it yourself."

"He'll see me, you idiot."

"Jeez. It's dark, so I doubt that."

With that, Maka unlocked the door and stepped out.

"You alright?" Soul asked.

"Yeah. Why do you keep asking me that?"

"I'm just making sure you're safe."

"Well, I'm fine, so you can stop asking."

"If I don't look out for you, you'll probably end up in a worse situation."

"No way!"

"Who else are you going to rely on if you leave?"

Maka held herself back from spouting out nonsense, then left to get a snack.

"When you're done eating, I'm going to turn the lights back on." Soul said.

"No! I can't survive with light!"

"Okay, calm down...wait, what did you just say?"

"Since I'm an alien of my planet, we live in the darkness. If we're exposed to light, we'll dissolve. So if light shines on me, I'm dead."

"Oh ok, so I'll leave the light off, then."

"Thank you."

* * *

"How many friends are you going to invite over?" Maka asked Soul as they sat on the couch. BlackStar left, so they were alone. "I don't want to keep hiding during the day."

"I don't know. They just invite themselves, I guess." Soul answered. "Does it bother you that much?"

"Kind of, I just don't want to feel like I'm locked up."

"...I have an idea. Why don't you come outside with me?"

"Right now?"

"No, when I go out. This is how it'll work: I'll get you some clothes and shoes that will protect you from the sun. You'll wear long-sleeved shirts, jeans, and a cap everyday."

"That sounds good, but what about your parents? Won't they notice me when I leave this house?"

"Well, I'll just say what I usually say; you're a friend."

"They'll see me everyday, so won't that be suspicious?"

"In what way? It's not like we're dating or anything; unless you want to." Soul joked as he smirked.

Maka threw a pillow at him. "No, I don't! Stop kidding around."

"Then what?" Soul set the pillow aside.

"Ok," Maka sighed. "Let's go along with your plan."

"Cool."

* * *

"Does this look ok?" Maka asked Soul as she wore the clothes he bought her. She wore light-colored clothing so the sun rays would reflect instead of absorb.

"I bought those clothes, so unless you think I purposely bought something ugly for you to wear, you're fine."

Maka stopped examining herself and shrugged. "Where are we going?"

"To buy food. My parents said we have guests coming over."

Maka nodded then jumped outside and ran to the driveway, pulling down her cap. Soul followed her after he shut the door. He got on his motorcycle and waited for her to do the same thing. Once she did, she held her hat to keep it from flying with the wind.

When they arrived at the grocery store, Maka froze and couldn't process the place she was in. Soul stood next to her and chuckled.

"First time seeing something like this? C'mon, you'll get used to it." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Her eyes focused on the variety of foods around her as she walked around with Soul. She soon snapped out of her trance when she tripped on a cord.

Luckily, since she was holding Soul's hand, he felt her grip on tighter and he reacted quick enough to catch her. He brought her up and made sure she stood up right.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." She looked down and refused to met his eyes. She knew she was being clumsy and it embarassed her.

"It's cool." He stared at her cap, waiting for her to lift her head.

"Just hug her!" Someone shouted out.

Soul glanced at the person who yelled that and saw that it was a young girl. She stared intently at the two, waiting for Soul to make his move.

"What are you talking about?" He called back.

"Your girlfriend is sad, you're clearly holding hands with her, and you look sympathetic! Hug her!"

His eye twitched. "It's not what you think. It's none of your business, anyways."

"So you're breaking up with her?!"

"N-No! Whatever." He continued walking and took Maka with him. Maka finally looked at him and saw that he was frustrated.

"Just ignore what happened." She said.

"I know. Let's just get the food and leave."

"Also, you can let go of my hand, now."

"You might zone out again, so no."

"People might get the wrong idea."

"Let them think what they want. I don't care."

Maka gave off a look of uncertainty at his words, but then sighed and continued following him.

* * *

The doorbell rang once before Soul's mother answered.

"Welcome! Please, come in!"

Soul slowly walked downstairs to see who the guests were, and his eyes immediately turned away when he saw Kid along with other random people.

Maka crawled out of the fireplace and ran to where Soul was.

"Who are they?"

"I only know Kid, but I don't know why he's here."

"Kid's the one who chased me!"

"Yeah. I don't want him to know I'm here, so I'm going back to my room."

"Since he was in your backyard last night, don't you think he would know that you live here?"

"True, but I don't want to see him. Bye." He began walking upstairs.

"Wait! Can I come with you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's my room, not yours."

"That's selfish."

Soul ignored her and entered his room. Regardless of what he told her, Maka came in, too. Soul didn't care much, so he closed the door after she came in and sat on his bed. Maka inspected what was around her, and found that there was nothing that could keep herself busy. Soul opened his laptop and began typing something. Maka was curious, but she couldn't see due to the brightness of the screen.

"Soul, do you have any books?" She asked, instead of prying about his computer.

"No."

"Do you have anything I can read?"

"No."

"You're lazy."

"You don't say."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

"Pay attention!"

Soul closed his laptop and looked at her.

"What do you want?"

"Just...for you to pay attention." Her voice faded.

"What am I supposed to do, though? If you don't tell me what you want, then I can't help your boredom."

"...Can we talk?"

"Sure."

Maka made her way to his bed and sat next to him.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not really. I'm just annoyed that Kid is here. He's a prick, you know that? He's going to ask my mom for unnecessary information and tell her about me in school. It's stupid."

"I see. Well, not much you can do."

"Yeah."

Awkward silence passed between them.

"Can you tell me where the upstairs bathroom is? I don't want to use the one downstairs."

"I'll show you."

Maka got up and put herself on the wall while she waited for Soul to stand up. He walked up to her but accidentally tripped on his shoes, making him put his hands around the wall Maka was in. Their faces were extremely close, both lightly blushing.

"And this is Soul's room." His mother said as she opened the door to show the guests, revealing Soul and Maka at the worst time.


	4. Ambivalence

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to 'Universe' by Ghost Town.**

* * *

_Where's the point where I turn back?_

* * *

"Soul! What are you doing?!" His mom yelled. Kid's and the other guests' eyes widened at the sight. Whispers soon began when they processed what happened. Maka glanced at the crowd then pushed Soul off of her. She covered her mouth and ran out, pushing past the people. Soul watched her leave and couldn't understand what was going on. Once he got the idea that his mom was upset, he tried to explain what he could.

"It's not what you think. I just tripped and what you just saw was the result of that."

His mother crossed her arms. "...Who is that girl?"

_Dammit._

"She's a friend."

"What was she doing here?"

"She's a guest." Kid said. Everyone's eyes set on him when he spoke up. "She's with me. I apologize about all this commotion." He bowed his head to show his sincerity.

"It's alright...Soul, don't let this happen again. Be respectful of your guests. That girl is probably embarrassed about the incident." With that, his mother led everyone back downstairs. Kid stayed in Soul's room until they all were completely away from him. Soul stared emotionless at him.

"Why did you do that?"

Kid leaned on the bed. "Because I want answers; why was she in the woods a few days ago?"

Soul furrowed his brows. "She already told you, because she was waiting for me to get something. Was that answer not good enough?"

"You read my mind," Kid smirked. "I want to know why she was in the woods in the first place."

"You don't need to know. Stop being nosy." Soul looked to the side.

"You're obviously hiding something."

"That doesn't mean I should tell you."

Kid thought of what to say for a moment. Before he could talk, Soul walked out and went to the upstairs bathroom, where he assumed Maka was. He knocked on the door and spoke.

"Maka?"

"I'm here."

"...I see you found the bathroom."

"Yeah." She let out a small chuckle then went back to being serious. "How's everything with your mom and the guests?"

"It's alright, but apparently you're one of the visitors, according to Kid." He sighed and closed his eyelids.

"Why did he say that?"

"For answers___—_he wants to know why you were in the woods."

"He doesn't need to know!"

"Exactly. He's not going to let down his suspicion until we give him a reasonable answer..." Soul stared at the doorknob for a moment. "Are you coming out of the bathroom anytime soon?"

Maka unlocked the door and stood next to Soul. "Tell him I was bored, like your reason for going out."

"Soul," Kid called as he approached them. "Answer my question."

"Look, she was just exploring. I shouldn't have to give you some huge logical answer."

"It's just too unusual for her to be in the woods. But alright then. Excuse me, do you go to our school?" Kid asked Maka. She jumped slightly, not expecting him to talk to her.

"Uh, no..."

"You should enroll in the academy. Where do you attend now?"

"S-Somewhere far away from here." Maka gulped.

"Would you like to be in my father's school?"

"Sure...?" She answered with uncertainty.

"I don't think so." Soul stepped in.

"Why not?" Kid demanded.

"She doesn't live here." Soul replied, trying to sound sure of himself.

"That's a shame, then. I bet she would enjoy my father's fine academy."

"Well, too bad."

"Wait," Maka began. Soul's and Kid's eyes immediately focused on her. "I think I want to enroll."

"You can't - !"

"I _want _to." She gave him a determined look.

"Very well then," Kid smiled. "I will ask my father to sign you up for classes. What's your name?"

"Maka Albarn."

"Maka, stop." Soul tried to interrupt.

"What school are you transferring from?" Kid continued.

"I...can't remember the name." Maka answered sheepishly. It was an honest response, after all.

"That's alright. Come by tomorrow, along with Soul so he can show you around."

"I won't do that." Soul talked for himself. "She won't be in our school, Kid. She can't."

"Soul," Maka pleaded. "Just give me a chance."

"Why are you so against it?" Kid asked.

Soul struggled to find the right words to say. It seemed to take him forever according to Kid and Maka, so they assumed he gave up.

"I will see you both tomorrow." Kid finalized then left. After all the guests left as well, Soul pulled Maka into his room again and locked the door.

"Why do you want to go to school here? You're on Earth! You'll be exposed to a lot of light and people might find out that you're an alien."

"I-I know...it's just, I want to try living a normal life here instead of hiding for a long time. I don't know how long I'll stay here, though..."

"Who knows, you could be leaving tomorrow with your outer-space friends. Then there would be no point in going to school."

"Okay, I get it. But you gave me clothes to protect me from the sun and indoor light, remember? Everything should be okay. No one will find out I'm an alien since I don't look like one."

"You look like one to me."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Soul crawled into the fireplace and attempted to shake Maka awake the next morning. She wouldn't budge the first couple of minutes, so he dumped half a water bottle on her. It startled her like he expected, but resulted in a smack across his face.

"Jeez, I was just trying to wake you up." He stated as he rubbed his cheek, giving Maka a hurt stare.

"That was harsh." She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows.

"Anyways, there's school today, so get ready and let's go." Soul turned his back and crawled out. Maka was left in confusion for a moment, then realization hit her and she prepared for her first day at the academy.

When Maka walked out of the house along with Soul, she gawked at the slight darkness of the outside.

"Why hasn't the sun completely come out yet?" She asked as she shifted her cap.

"Because it's too early...let's get on the motorcycle now." He suggested before hopping on the vehicle.

Once they arrived at the DWMA, Maka stared in awe at the huge building. "_This_ is your school?! Nothing similar to this showed up when I did my research!"

"Cool, right?"

"Yeah..." Maka shook her head. "Anyways, let's go inside." She hopped off the motorcycle and ran up the stairs with Soul right behind her. When they entered the school, Soul led her to where the principal was. After getting her schedule, they both noticed that they were in the same class.

"So, I'll see you in a bit." Soul said as he began to turn his back.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Maka stopped him. He side-glanced her.

"I have to meet Liz at her locker, she'll show up any minute. Also, you may want to watch out; students usually come to school at this time."

"Er...okay, where is our classroom?"

"Down the hallway, to the left."

"Thanks. See ya." Maka gave him an uncertain look before giving a weak smile. Soul smirked and left. Maka sighed and continued walking, following the directions he gave her. Suddenly, she was pushed by a couple of teenagers.

"Hey, watch where - !" She was cut off by an abrupt hand pulling her to the wall.

"Sorry, it can get crazy." The boy scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. It took Maka a few seconds to realize this boy was Kid.

"Kid...why did you pull me here?"

"Well, since you're a new student, I figured you might be lost or confused. I was right, judging by the facial expression you had while you were in the crowd."

"Oh, then thanks for 'saving' me." She let out a chuckle.

"No problem. Are you able to find your class from here?"

"Yes. I'm in class Cresent Moon."

"Really?" Kid questioned in astonishment. "I'm in it too. It's for the kids who can take more of a challenge."

"I guess I qualify."

"Yeah." Kid looked at her as if he was examining something strange. "Anyways," He looked away. "The bell will ring in about a moment. We should head to the classroom."

Once they entered the room, Maka stopped in her tracks to put her attention on the structure of the seats.

_Weird..._

"Maka," Kid called out. She turned her head toward him. "Follow me." She continued walking as he led her to a seat next to his. Maka felt hesitant to sit next to him, but she didn't want to be rude and switch somewhere else. "Are you fine in this seat?" He asked to make sure.

"Y-Yeah."

"Good. Class will begin in a minute." Kid paused for a second. "Where's Soul? Didn't he come to the academy with you?"

"He did, but I'm not sure where he is now." Maka shrugged.

"He's usually late, but I thought since you were here with him, he would be on time."

Just then, Soul coolly stepped into the room, only to be pulled back by the collar of his jacket. Kid and Maka sat in confusion for a while before he came back in. Liz and Patty were behind him; Liz showing a bit of nervousness and Patty being her normal, cheerful self. Soul sat next to Maka, Liz took a seat next to Kid, and Patty hopped next to Liz.

"Are you okay?" Maka asked Soul.

"Kind of," Soul began as he adjusted his jacket. He slouched down in his chair. "Liz wants me to present the project by myself. She was a part of it, so I don't see why I have to show it to the class alone."

"Maybe she's uneasy about being in front of the class."

"Are you kidding me? If anything, she should be confident about it. She was always the kind of girl who wasn't scared to show off."

"But it could just be in certain situations like this that make her anxious."

"Maybe..."

"Try to convince her to help you present."

After Maka suggested that, class began. Halfway through a lecture, Stein suddenly remembered that people had to show what they had done for their projects. He called Soul and Liz up to the center first. They slowly made their way to the front___—_Liz carefully handling the project and Soul with his hands in his pockets. As they settled themselves and got ready to speak, Liz was beginning to shake, making the volcano wobble.

Soul noticed and whispered, "Is everything alright?"

"It's all g-good, nothing to w-worry about." Liz whispered back. "You can start talking now." She gulped the lump in her throat.

Soul gave her a concerned look before starting the presentation. He pointed at specific parts of the volcano during his explanation. As he almost finished, he thought that Liz should at least say something, so he looked at her with urgency so she could get it over with. Frozen, no words came out of her mouth. Instead, her hands shook uncontrollably, letting the project drop to the floor. Hot liquid poured out of the volcano and spilled all over the tile floor.

Liz shrieked and ran outside the door. Patty followed her outside. Soul jumped and stepped back. Maka stayed in her seat in surprise, not expecting the accident. Kid ran to get a mop to clean up the mess and returned immediately. Maka then came to where Soul was and gave him a look of confusion.

"What just happened?"

"Liz freaked out and dropped the volcano."

"It isn't dangerous, right?" Maka stepped forward to get a closer look at it, gradually approaching the puddle of steaming liquid.

"It is, Maka wait - !"

Not hearing his last words, she slipped.


End file.
